Torchwood sleeper with a twist
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: what if Beth from sleeper decided to attack Ianto? From Jack's pov mainly the whole story of Sleeper but with a twist. containing Janto


**Torchwood season 2 sleeper with a twist enjoy!**

"It's me anything?" I asked into the comm's to Owen hoping for an answer so I can get the hell out of this cold policed filled street.

"_No nothing their completely clear"_

"Well one of them did it we just have to figure out how, stay with the burglar all night if you have to and keep an eye of those two"

"_Okay fair enough" _Owen replied ending the comm's. "Tosh" I signalled for Tosh to come over "Let's go back to the hub and analyze what we've got and see if we can get any clues... Let's go" as I swished my WW2 coat in the air and made my way back to the suv and made the magnificent roar and we were off....

"Ianto, can you go to the archives and search for anything to do with being attacked with a long narrow blade which a cricket stick isn't after you've made some coffee?" I asked as I strode proudly into the hub/ home and finding Ianto working on his desk and looking up. "Sure sir, I'll do it now" Why doesn't he quit calling me 'sir' he knows I don't like it or is he teasing me? One way to be sure he's just being perlight. "Tosh see if you can find anything with what we have and see if there's been anything thing coming through the rift lately, I would say go back about 3 days just to be sure"

"No problem I'm on it now" She replied tapping away at the keyboard. Toshiko Sato the only computer genius I can trust, not like Suzie the one who betrayed us all. By that point I smelled fresh strong coffee sucking into my nostrils... My favourite. Ianto made his way in being carful not to drip a single drop of his spectacular coffee and I for sure didn't blame him, as he passed Tosh's coffee I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw Ianto wink at me, that cheeky bastard. "Ianto would like just pop into my office quickly?" I asked trying not to give away what this was going to lead to. "Sure... Sir" Oh he's asking for it! As soon as that door's shut I'm going to leap on him and kiss him to like tomorrow! As we headed towards my office I made sure the CCTV was off, don't want Tosh seeing what this was going to lead to do we? As the office door closed with a squeak I grabbed and put the coffee tray with mugs on the table and pushed Ianto onto the wall pushing myself into him and crushing are lips together, and getting a moan from Ianto as I made my way down to his tie and started to loosen it to start him off. Once the tie was over and done with I started to open his top and slip my hands into his bare chest to explore the area, at that point my blasted phone rang, and it had to spoil the moment didn't it! Got to stay calm it might be important I thought as I rummaged into my pocket and pulled out my phone checking the ID caller which read Gwen so I answered leaning onto Ianto as I did so. "Hello?"

"_Hi Jack its Gwen, listen about the burglar something's happened"_

"What do you mean something? What's happened?"

"_The burglar's Just died on the bed in the hospital and his last words were 'the woman in the flat keep her away from me' does that mean _she's_ done it?"_

At that point I stopped leaning on Ianto and got up and started making my way out of my office "Yes it does, you and Owen bring her over to the hub now, and I'll see you in a little while, be carful Gwen bye" A sigh escaped my mouth as I shut the phone lid down, so the woman's the murderer great why is it always the woman? First Suzie now her! "Who was on the phone?" Ianto asked as he started sorting out his tie behind me.

"Gwen, she's on her way over with Owen and Beth, she's the one who killed the two men Gwen and Owen think but I know for sure it was her"

"How?"

"There was blood on her t-shirt but she has no cut's to prove it, and the blood of the two burglars dried at the same time as the blood on Beth's top so it's her it's got to be" I stated as I heard the hub door open and Gwen and Owen enter with Beth with a bag on top of her head to she couldn't see how she got in which was always a good thing of course. As I watched them go to the conference room I noticed the light's flash when Beth was underneath them, that's one way to tell she's an alien, let's just get this on with...

As I entered the conference room I found Gwen at the side of the room with Beth in the middle with the bag on so I thought I should take charge so I went over and snatched the bag off leaving her to examine the room for 1 second.

"Tell me everything" I snapped as I went to stand beside Gwen.

"Where am I?" Beth asked trying to sound all innocent which she wasn't! "Where's my husband?"

"He's safe" I snapped back

"What do you mean safe what have you done with him?"

"Nothing yet" I stated as I leant down to the table and rested my palms there "Tell me what happened at the flat Beth, it had to be you or Mike so how did you do it?" I asked in a sharp tone waiting for a reply

"You can't treat people like this, I've been burgled, attacked.. I want a Lawyer, I want a phone call you're charging me for something"

"We're not charging you with anything, we don't have to and they'll be no Lawyer, no phone calls, just us in this room for as long as it takes... NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" I snapped at the last part getting furious.

"I told her" Beth said as she indicated to Gwen who I turned to look at then Back to Beth "And the police, please I don't know anything!" Beth pleaded. By that point Gwen laid down photos of the burglars attack mark's across the table, allowing me to sit and rest me leg on the table next to the photos.

"Look at them" I snapped as Beth looked down to examine the marks "The second one just died in the hospital 'keep her away from me the woman in the flat' those were his dying words, now why would he say something like that?!"

"I don't know I swear I haven't touched them"

"Is it Mike?! Are you covering for him?!"

"No!" at that point the light's went dull and went out causing me to look up same as Gwen

"Jack.." Gwen asked looking straight at me, as I got up and made my way leaving the room and storming back to the main area of the hub. As I strode back into the hub with an angry expression on my face so Owen didn't bother talking to me, I made my way over to when Ianto was looking down at the scene of Gwen and Beth so I joined him by the side and sighed as I looked down.

"Just us and this room as long as it takes" Ianto commented as I looked to face him and getting a nod in return "terrifying"

When Ianto said that it caused me to smile "really?"

"Absolutely, shivers down my spine"

"You don't look scared?" I tensed

"It... passed"

"Well why don't we later on when this is all over have a passing game of..." I looked round so no one saw and whispered the last remains of the sentence causing Ianto to grin and getting a nod in return, as I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, and strode over and sat down on my desk.

"Tosh anything on the body scan?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

"What about the light, power surge?"

"Nothing from us, there was an electric magnetic pulse build up around her though but I can't see how she caused it" Tosh confessed making me more determent to find out what the hell she is.

"Same thing happened at the hospital Jack, cant be a coincidence" Owen said looking at me with question in his eye

"It was her I know it is. Okay let's do some test's see what who or what were dealing with" I ordered at Owen.

"I'm on it" he replied as he left passing Tosh as she continued to type on her key board, I made my way over to Owen to check what test's he was up to. "What tests are we going to do on Beth" I asked spying on the sheet Owen was writing on.

"Well for starters were going to have to do a blood sample to check if her blood is human or alien then we will ju-"Owen got cut of by the sound of Beth scanning the main part of the hub, which made me laugh was the way her soul inside her body looked so scared so fragile, but soon it will all be revealed.

"This is where you work?"

"Yep" replied Gwen in a simple tone but I wish she was more aggressive she's an alien for Christ's sake! "Cosy isn't it?" Gwen asked with a little laugh at the end, gotta love the laugh.

"Who are you people? Do you have any windows?"

"It wouldn't be the whole secretive thing with people looking in windows" Gwen replied, yeah you tell her Gwen! That's when Beth bent down to smell the furyregisnater and pulled away with a degusted look.

"We don't sniff the furyregisnater" Ianto said in A angry like tone with a screwdriver in his hand leaning out of the water tower as he gave Beth a dirty look, which caused me to laugh inside as I watched from the autopsy room.

"Sorry" Beth replied looking down and continued walking as Ianto jumped down and went the opposite way. "It's so big, it's crazy, suddenly I feel very, very small"

"Come on, the sooner we get this test done, then you can go home okay?" Gwen asked taking Beth's hand and walking towards me and Owen in the autopsy room "Come on Owen" Gwen shouted and looking over to me and him. "Okay Jack if you could go up and wait where Gwen is thank you" Owen asked looking at me and indicating me to go up to Gwen which I obeyed. As I watched Owen strap Beth in I think I saw her do a sly smile out of my eye now why would she do that? Questions came buzzing into my head that's when Owen spoke.

"Okay we'll start off with a few blood tests, nothing to worry about just a..." That's when Beth flinched "Needle" Owen finished as he coughed and pulled up Beth's sleeve and was about to inject the liquid when he pulled away again. But why?

"What?" I asked looking over to Owen as he looked at the needle.

"Needles snapped" Owen replied as he turned round and started to receive another one.

"Haven't you got a nurse to do this?"

"He's a Doctor, okay" Gwen replied as Owen went to take another go at injecting Beth, But pulling away whilst doing a fake cough and examining the needle, then throwing the needle on the tray.

"Okay look I'm not going to did if you can't even... What are you doing?!" Asked Beth as Owen pulled out a scalpel "Bear with me "Owen replied making his way down to her skin making her hesitate.

"I uhh hey! Aauuugghh!" Beth screamed as Owen went to slice open her skin but watching as the scalpel also broke causing Owen to look straight at it and having Gwen looking gobsmacked.

"When was the last time you were in hospital?" Owen asked

"Uhh I don't remember I don't think I ever have why what's wrong with me?"

"Well operations, check ups?"

"No nothing"

"When was the last time you felt ill or a cold anything" As Owen said that the tension built up inside me, guess that proves she's the alien.

"I don't ever think I have a take a lot of vitamin C"

"Mmhh hell of a lot I reckon" replied Owen as he slammed the scalpel back down on the tray so I guess it was my turn to speak...

"Okay Beth... You make light bulbs blow, we can't break your skin, what planet are you from?"

"Earth" She simply replied, Oh she was good!

"Stop wasting our time we know you're an alien!" I snapped at her as I scared the hell out of her good thing to.

"There's no such thing's as aliens" she replied, she so shouldn't have said that. Then I got up strode over to her and started to UN strap her. "Where are we going?" she asked in a scared tone.

"For a walk to the vaults" I replied dragging her alone to the vaults. As I entered I shoved her up to the vault which Janet the weevil lived. "Janet... Beth"

"What is it?!"

"It's an alien, which you are as well"

"I'm not! I work in an office!"

"Why do you let out electric magnetic waves?.. WHY?!"

"I don't know! Help me!" she screamed as she started to sink to the ground "Why are you doing this?! I want Mike, and I want to go home" she replied. Then the weevil started to squirm and step back away in a scared tone, which Janet never did before.

"Why's it doing that?"

"I don't know, it's never done that before"

"This is real isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Then let it be real, I'm going to make you suffer as you've made me suffer with Mike, and the only way I can do that is by hurting your lover" Beth said in a bad tone, did she really just say that? One way to be sure is to test her out. "Come with me!" I shouted as I shoved Beth to the next cell and pushed her in and walked out hearing sobs coming from the vaults as I left.

"Ianto go and get the mind probe from the archives, Owen come and help me set it up" I ordered the two men as Ianto exited to the archives and re-entering with the chair for the mind probe as me and Owen went to help set it up.

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again" Tosh said directly towards me

"It's just a mind probe" I answered giving a strange look towards Tosh.

"Remember the last time you used it?" asked Ianto behind me and he continued setting it up

"That was different, that species have extremely high blood pressure" I pointed out

"All right their heads must explode all the time" he replied as I turned to face him and tell him to zip it so Gwen lets us try it on Beth.

"Jack you can't do this what if you're wrong if she is human it will kill her" Gwen stated as Ianto started to sit down on the chair

"I'm not wrong, we have to find out what she is" I replied as I noticed Ianto had his hands strapped this time on the chair.

"Take it easy Jack, stop at the first sign of trouble" Tosh said as she started walking to her computer screen

"Or the first sign of exploding" Ianto added as he tendered his muscle's under the strap.

"Gwen... bring her up"

"...Okay" she replied giving in, as I always knew she would.

Just then Ianto started to scream and bent his head down to rest on his knees

"Hey stop messing around" I ordered pointing towards Ianto as he screamed in pain again because I thought he was joking.

"I'm NOT JOKING JACK PLEASE TURN IT OFF IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!" Ianto screamed as his head started to turn red with him clenching his teeth in pain.

"Owen! Help me, Tosh turn it off!" I shouted as he ran towards Ianto and tried to un-strap him but got electrocuted instead sending me flying to the wall, and died inside as I heard Ianto scream in agony.

"It's not on! Torchwood technology isn't controlling it I can't turn it off!" Tosh screamed looking at Ianto as he twisted in his chair as pain hit him... That's when it got me Beth. At that point Gwen re-entered with Beth looking like she was controlling something... the probe. "TURN IT OFF NOW!!!" I shouted to Beth as I ran back to Ianto and retried taking the straps off.

"What the hells going on!" Gwen shouted looking round then spotting Ianto and going wide eyed in front and running straight over.

"The syco bitch is controlling the mind probe which is starting to kill Ianto!" Owen shouted as he started to spot blood dripping down Ianto's head"

"BETH TURN IT OFF NOW!" I shouted as I lost my tempura and went over to her and punched her right in the face causing her to fly and go unconscious on the ground, as Ianto's screams died down but now only crying in pain, thank god for that! As I turned and ran to Ianto I spotted lot's of blood covering his forehead, nose and ears, so that's what she meant by making me suffer. "Owen help me get Ianto out of the chair then Gwen and Tosh put Beth in and strap her up tightly!" I ordered as I helped Owen carry Ianto to the autopsy room. As I carefully laid Ianto down on the autopsy table I heard a wince escape his mouth. "Sorry Yan I'm so sorry!" I replied with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Don't be" Ianto replied as he winced and put his hand to his stomach.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked looking at Ianto in the eye hoping he will answer.

"My stomach" he replied looking down at it.

"May I? Please look at it to see if there is bad damage" I asked, as Ianto thought for a moment then nodded so I placed my hands gently on his t-shirt and lifting it up getting a wince from Ianto In pain, and me not being surprised as I found his stomach pitch red with massive slices in the middle caused by the mind probe with bruises round the edge mixed in blue, yellow and brown.

"Is it bad?" he asked in a weak tone avoiding to look down

"Yes it is I'm so sorry Yan... Owen come and help me bandage him up please" I asked as Owen came over to have a good look at the damage.

"Bloody hell!" Owen stated as he started to grab bandages and healing cream and got to work as I entwined my fingers in Ianto's and taking the squeezes from Ianto's hand when he really hurt his stomach. By that point Beth started to stir in the main part of the hub so I gently squeezed Ianto's hand and left the autopsy room and made my way over to Beth and placing the helmet on her head and tighten the grip on the strap which Tosh and Gwen allowed me to do, then I waited for Beth to wake up. As she woke up I saw a sly smile appear on her face, that cheeky bitch! Thinking she can hurt my lover then smile about it, oh I wish I could just shoot her now!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted in an angry tone one I didn't much needing to use as of till now.

"I wanted you to fell the pain you made me feel! Only doing that was to hurt your lover!"

"How did you even know we were together?!"

"It was in your database, it was just too simple to read the facts and everything, you're firewalls are rubbish!" she replied with a little bit of sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Who are you!? Because I certainly know you're not Beth!" I shouted stating the obvious because she never was that brave

"How did you find out?" she asked

"Beth was never this brave so tell me who you are!" I shouted losing my patience eagerly by the minute.

"Oh well done on finding out it was just to easy for me to take over her mind, to easy too control the body I just did what I did on order to survive"

"Where's Beth?!" Gwen shouted, but I wish she didn't because she isn't going to like the reply

"How's the line going to end out on me just saying dead?" she replied in a tone which Gwen didn't like.

"Yo- you just killed her!" Gwen sobbed

"I was in this body first you know! I just needed Beth to go into this body so I could gather information about this stupid planet so it can be destroyed once and for all!"

"How come we couldn't break your skin?" I asked in a dumb tone hoping my idea will work.

"I have an extra layer of healing origin in my skin so I cant be hurt, try that humans!" she shouted, oh she really is thick and with that I smacked her on the face causing her to be knocked out again. "Tosh take out your PDA... NOW!" I ordered as she did so and waited for my next command. "Okay put it right next to Beth's knee that should be where the weak point is on disabling the extra 'layer' so it can be possible for us to kill her, because she a threat to the human race" I said as I turned to Gwen and just getting a simple nod, which is better than I thought because I thought I was going to have to have a argument. As Tosh placed the PDA next to Beth's knee I noticed she started to twitch, so I quickly jumped so Tosh was out of the way as Beth changed her arm into a sword type weapon and stab it right into my chest. "Tosh... hurry up and Gwen get ready to sh- shoot" I whispered as pain poured into my chest.

"I know everything about you, and everything about Torchwood Jack Harkness we know who you are and your weakness!" Beth said in an angry tone as she started to twist her arm into my chest causing blood to come out of my mouth...

"Done!" Tosh shouted and with that Gwen shot Beth three times in the heart until she stopped twisting her arm in my chest and died, thank god! As I pulled back I got my chest stuck in the position I was in causing me to cry out in pain and make the arm/weapon snap in half, and leaving me to pull it out of my chest, god it hurt! Once that was over and done with I rushed back to Ianto who looked relived as I walked back in.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I bent down placing my hand on Ianto's

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Oh that Ianto always caring about over people than him self.

"I'm fine, I'm always fine but I wasn't when you got hurt and I'm so sorry!" I sobbed

"Hey, hey it's alright I'll live caraid please stop crying for me" Ianto soothed rubbing his hand on my back.

"I was just so scared I was going to lose you though"

"You can't get rid of me that easily"

At that point I turned to face Owen who was cleaning his hands from Ianto's blood. "How long is it going to take till he can go home?" I asked

"Well I'm sure he can go home today... But no sex Jack! He's got to rest!" Owen replied getting all shouty at the end.

"Okay" I turned to face Ianto who was looking at me with his blue pooled eyes "You just relax here for another 10 minutes then we'll go home" I promised as I gave Ianto a soft kiss on the lips and went to change my top.

As I went to my office I found Tosh typing away at her keyboard, probably sorting out Beth's/aliens file, and Gwen just looking down at Beth covered in a pool of blood, poor Gwen the new friends she makes tends out to be the aliens. As I opened up my secret wardrobe I found the long narrow blade arm on the desk, Gwen must have put it there, I thought as I finished doing up my new clean top and going over to sit down. As I placed the weapon in my hands I was carful not to cut them as I examined it, that's when Gwen entered.

"Do you think we stopped it?" she asked

"Maybe, maybe we just put it off for a while, I don't know, we don't know anything"

"We know plenty, we can disable their force filed, we know how they attack, and we know that can be killed until that day we just keep doing what we do best"

"Oooh them be fighten words they be Gwen" I replied in a funny accent causing me to chuckle the same with Gwen. "So have you set a date?" I asked changing the subject

"Oh don't get me started please, my mams already been on the phone sayen 'what about the local church Gwen? It's ever so loverly"

"Go home" I simply replied waving my fingers as I did so "Keep doing what we do" and getting a nod from Gwen

"Look after Ianto for me please" Gwen asked waiting for me to reply

"Of course I will, I was giving no intention of leaving him here" I replied as I looked out of the window to Ianto in the autopsy.

"He's had a tough day, so make sure the rest of the day is perfect for him!" Gwen asked

"Of course now go home"

"Go night Jack" Gwen replied waving towards me as she left, letting a sigh escape my mouth. Better lock this up, I thought as I made my way over to the store and placed the weapon in and make my way back to Ianto in the autopsy. "Ready?" I asked as I made my way down to the same level Ianto was on and getting a nod.

"Sure am" he replied and I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him up

"Is this okay? Is anywhere hurting?"

"No it's fine" Ianto replied as we made are way to the exit

As we got out to the car I gently placed Ianto into the passenger seat and doing him up making sure not to hit his stomach, then giving him a kiss on the forehead and making my way to the driver's seat, then we were off. As I drove down the rode I made myself carful making sure the care was going a good speed but not to speedy so he causes Ianto to go in pain. Through out the journey there was complete silence, every couple of minutes I checked to see if he was okay but found him resting his head on the window looking at the stars. "Okay were here" I stated as the car came to a stop, and I jumped out making my way to Ianto's side and carefully lowering him to the ground and helping him to the front door, locking the car with the button on the key as we went.

"Okay, Ianto what do you want to do?" I asked as I looked round the neat and tidy living room, then looking at Ianto for a reply.

"Can we just go to bed? It is midnight" He replied letting out a yawn as he said so.

"Of course let's go" I replied taking hold of Ianto's waist again and guiding him to the bed room.

Inside I gently took of Ianto's close being carful about the slashes on his stomach and gently lowered him on the king sized soft bed, as I followed along after. As I got on the bed I gently lifted the cover up and wrapped my strong arms on Ianto's waist pulling him closer, as we drifted off letting the drift take us.

**Finished took me a while to make. Tell me what you think! Good or bad? You decide!**


End file.
